The grant year marked the last phase of a down-period in which two major problems were in the process of resolution: insulin whose formulation had changed and required re-formulation and pre-human use testing; and a catheter that required re-design. For this reason, only maintenance procedures were done on the implanted insulin pump patient population. These included pump refills, pump flushes and rinses. When there was battery run-down after ~3 years in a given patient, the pumps were filled with diluting fluid (not insulin) and put on basal rate as patients were converted to conventional insulin delivery.